fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rain Down Upon A Battle Part 3
Chris: The moment you've all been waiting for, the final part of this episode. Will Mandy easily defeat Izzy, or will the tables get turned against her? I don't know. What? Steelix defeated Aipom, have a problem with that? And while Mac KO'd Azumarill, Piplup, and Swellow in that order with only one Pokemon, Leshawna seemed to have a comeback with Gabite in her battle with Jack, until Snubbull's evolution, Gabite's defeat, and Leshawna's afro. Here are some questions I shall ask. Will Mac accidently eat sugar again? Can Justin bare his to reschedule his makeover? Will Cream accept Leshawna's friendship, or will she continue to disown her? My guess, she'll disown her. Leshawna made an alliance with Justin. Get ready for some delicious, TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON. (BACK TO IZZY AND MANDY'S BATTLE) Izzy: You think you won, I don't think so. (launches Pokeball and Cyndaquil comes out) Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil. CC: Mac: Izzy is crazy, I should know. Last time she pulled a prank on me, she told that the gum she gave me was sugar free, fortunately her neck got shocked. (FLASHBACK) Izzy: (giving Mac some gum) Here Mac, I got you some sugar free gum for you. (neck gets zapped) Ow. (FLASHBACK ENDS) Mandy: Like Fidget, Izzy, you will have a terrible time. Izzy: That was when he was a crook. (FLASHBACK) Fidget: (while holding Olivia at the balcony) The girl. The girl. (FLASHBACK ENDS) Izzy: Is this the curse of Karla Guy or something? (FLASHBACK) (Karla Guy is shown in the scene where she was seen running around the Spiked Fenders and she is about to go on the Sucker Punch but runs away and past it in fear as well, and finally jumping into the water and starts swimming) (FLASHBACK ENDS) Chris: (whispers to the camera) I'll add her on the guest star list to be on episode 46. Izzy: HEAT WAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cyndaquil: (uses Heat Wave and Steelix gets KO'd) Robin: Steelix is unable to battle, Cyndaquil is the winner. Mandy: (returns Steelix) How dare you treat Steelix that way. Izzy: Oh, I dare, hey, it's just like this one time a dared a monkey to jump a twenty foot building but it couldn't do it. So I threw a banana all the way down and it jumped down and landed on a angry truck driver. And the funny part is, the truck driver thought that it was a rabid monkey because the banana splattered all over his truck, and he had to call animal control. Mac: (covers his ears but no zap came) So wait, you actually dared a monkey. Izzy: Duh, don't you ever read the papers smarty pants? Cream: (holds newspaper and reads the main article) Mad driver gets hit by rabid monkey or just one that fell off a building eating a banana. Mandy: (puts Pokeball in the launcher) Let's just go on with this. (launches Pokeball and Weavile comes out) Weavile: Weavile. CC: Izzy: Come on. Weavile is definitely going to lose, type disadvantage. (starts to get worried) On the other hand, Weavile has higher stats than Cyndaquil. This is going to be harder than what it looks like. Mandy: Use Poison Jab. Weavile: (uses Poison Jab and Cyndaquil gets hit badly) Izzy: You're gonna pay for that. Cyndaquil, Flamethrower. Mandy: Dodge it. Then use Iron Tail. Weavile: (jumps out of the way and uses Iron Tail on Cyndaquil, but Cyndaquil still stands up, still able to battle) Mandy: Impressive. But you have no chance. Use Night Slash. Weavile: (uses Night Slash and KO's Cyndaquil) Robin: Cyndaquil is unable to battle, Weavile is the winner. Izzy: (returns Cyndaquil) If Croconaw goes down, I'll be defeated. (puts Pokeball in the launcher) I've only got one shot. (launches Pokeball and Croconaw comes out) Croconaw: Croconaw. Cream: (slaps Leshawna with her ears) Leshawna: I said I was sorry. You can't stay mad. Cream: Shut it. CC: Leshawna: Can't she show me care again? Mandy: Night Slash, once more. Weavile: (prepares to use Night Slash) Izzy: Too slow, Water Gun. Croconaw: (uses Water Gun and it hits Weavile) Mandy: That was futile effort. Swords Dance. Izzy: Hydro Pump, NOW! CC: Izzy: There's no way Weavile can dodge that. Croconaw: (uses Hydro Pump and evolves at the same time) Izzy: (snaps her fingers) Bingo. Mandy: (sarcastically) Perfect. Mac: (checks his backpack for his Pokedex) (Croconaw has successfully evolved into Feraligatr) Mac: Got it. (opens his Pokedex) Pokedex: Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Once it bites it will lock its jaws, and the prey will be secured. Then, it will violently shake its head and begin to tear off chunks of its prey to swallow. CC: Izzy: This is definitely going towards an advantage. Not that will ever happen right now, maybe some already dead people though. CC: Cream: I still hate Leshawna, but I'm now starting to hate this show, this is worse than when I played Go Fish with Peter. (FLASHBACK) Cream: Got any twos? Peter: You stink. (throws a chair at her) Lois. (FLASHBACK ENDS) CC: Cream: I still have that scare from that one leg, and blood is still coming out. (the part where the blood is coming out is blocked out by a sign that says censored) Wow I didn't feel that this whole time. Does this mean I can't feel pain anymore? Oh well, back to the show. Weavile: (gets KO'd prior to the confession by Cream) Robin: Weavile is unable to battle, Feraligatr is the winner. Mandy: This isn't the end I hope you know that. (returns Weavile) Izzy: Well it's soon going to be I hope you know that. Mandy: I surrender. Izzy: What? Mandy: (walks back towards the stands) You're not worth my time anymore. Chris: Why give up? Mandy: You have something up after this tournament. CC: Mandy: I don't plan on guessing, Chris and his annoying show are now getting worse. But they have nothing on me. (27 MINUTES LATER) (Pikachu is shown to have defeated Gyarados) (Mac and Jack grab each other's hand) Mac: Nice work out there. Jack: Good luck in the final round. (THE NEXT DAY AT THE STAGE WHICH WAS USED AT THE TALENT SHOW) Chris: It's time for the main event. Mac VS Izzy. These two keep working hard and have now made it to the final round. Mac: Alright, now it's time to show what I can do. Quagsire, get on the field. (launches Pokeball and Quagsire comes out) Quagsire: Quagsire. Izzy: I must warn you, your defeat will be stunning. Don't forget that. CC: Mac: Have I ever missed a chance to be tortured by a girl who is absent minded and usually thinks she's taken her craziness up a notch. Here's some Pokemon you didn't see me catch. (flashback shows catching Stunky, Sandshrew, Aerodactyl, Croagunk, Chingling, Dragonair, Bronzor, Kricketot, and Glalie respectfully at different areas.) No matter how many I catch, I'll always get a satisfied look on my face that I'll show them care and support. Something I'll never forget about. So don't judge a book by it's cover when you see it. Izzy: I choose you Feraligatr. (launches Pokeball and Feraligatr comes out) Feraligatr. Feral. Robin: Let the battle commence. Mac: All right then. Thanks Robin. Quagsire use Muddy Water. CC: Mac: Maybe Muddy Water won't be that affective on Feraligatr, but I have a strategy for it. Quagsire: (uses Muddy Water) Mac: Now ride the wave. Quagsire: (jumps on) Izzy: Mega Punch. Mac: Don't press your luck on my strategies. Jump off and use Mud Shot. Quagsire: (jumps off the wave and uses Mud Shot which hits Feraligatr) Izzy: That's just a bunch of baloney. Use Dragon Claw. Feraligatr: (uses Dragon Claw and hits Quagsire) Quagsire: Okay, that's it! Finish off Feraligatr with Iron Tail, spin rapidly! Quagsire: (spins rapidly while using Iron Tail and KO's Feraligatr) Robin: Feraligatr is unable to battle, Quagsire is the winner. Izzy: (returns Feraligatr) Sweet strategy, but last night, my Aipom evolved while we were training. (puts Pokeball in the launcher) It was all thanks to Double Hit. (kisses her Pokeball Launcher) Let's rock n roll Ambipom. (launches Pokeball and Ambipom comes out making what Izzy said true) Ambipom: Ambi, Ambipom. Mac: (opens his Pokedex) Pokedex: Ambipom, the Long Tail Pokemon, and the evolved form of Aipom. Split into two, the tails are so adept at handling and doing things, Ambipom rarely uses its hands. CC: Izzy: If possible, maybe Ambipom will evolve into something with four tails so maybe it will also rarely use it's feet. Unfortunately that will never happen. Mac: Quagsire, Body Slam. Quagsire: (uses Body Slam and hits Ambipom) Izzy: I know a move that lowers your defense. Get ready for Tickle Ambipom. Ambipom: (uses Tickle to distract Quagsire by tickling it) CC: Chris: Tickle is a move that lowers both the stats of attack and defense. Examples of who know that move include Oddish, Whiscash, Cherubi, Omastar, Eevee, Skitty, Azurill, Turtwig, Mime Jr., and Zigzagoon. Mac: Get it off with Water Gun. Quagsire: (uses Water Gun and gets Ambipom off) Mac: Follow it up with Yawn. Izzy: You don't have the speed to get to Ambipom on time, get behind Quagsire then use Giga Impact. Ambipom: (gets behind Quagsire, then uses Giga Impact and KO's Quagsire) Robin: Quagsire is unable to battle, Ambipom is the winner. Mac: (returns Quagsire) I give you credit for trying to defeat me, but that's not going to work. (puts Pokeball in the launcher) Roserade, get on the field. (launches Pokeball and Roserade comes out) Roserade: Roserade. Izzy: Use…………………………….right, Ambipom must recharge after Giga Impact. Mac: Which is my perfect to strike. Now use Magical Leaf. Roserade: (uses Magical Leaf and KO's Ambipom) Robin: Ambipom is unable to battle, Roserade is the winner. Izzy: (returns Ambipom) My victory was robbed, (puts Pokeball in the launcher) but not for long. (launches Pokeball and Cyndaquil comes out) Cyndaquil: Cynda. Izzy: You may have outnumbered me, but I'll even out the score. I don't care what happens. I will win this one. Mac: That's what you think. Izzy: Flame Wheel. Mac: Poison Jab. (Cyndaquil and Roserade boss miss) Chris: This is starting to get boring. (spins wheel and stops at a picture with a cloud with hail) At least we'll cool them down. Heh heh heh. (pulls lever) (Mac and Izzy look up to see hail come down with Cyndaquil and Roserade taking damage from the hail) CC: Cream: Wait, Cyndaquil, using Hail? And it's back is burning? Okay, someone get me up to speed here. Mac: Chris, what's going on? Neither Cyndaquil or Roserade can use Hail. Chris: Refreshing surprise, isn't it. Mac: (groans) Roserade, use Sludge Bomb. Izzy: Dodge, then breathe out your Flamethrower. (Roserade uses Sludge Bomb, which Cyndaquil jumps out of the way and uses Flamethrower on Roserade which it hits and KO's) Robin: Roserade is unable to battle, Cyndaquil is the winner, and the field is still being plummeted with hail. Mac: I know, but with Cyndaquil still taking damage from that hailstorm, I've got the upper hand with my last Pokemon in play. (puts Pokeball in the launcher) Now Pikachu, get on the field. (launches Pokeball and Pikachu comes out) Pikachu: Pikapika. Izzy: You can't beat me. I'm a professional in defeating you. And that's my goal. Mac: I wouldn't believe a word if I have to. Pikachu, time for a shocking Discharge. Izzy: That won't help. Use Will-O-Wisp. Mac: Can I get in the way and get a small burn? Chris: Can't say no, (whispers to Chef) adds more drama. Mac: (runs towards the field while Cyndaquil uses Will-O-Wisp with Mac getting a small burn on his arm) Izzy: What are doing stupid head? Maybe you want Pikachu damaged by Miss Izzy, Esquire. CC: Mac: Actually, I just wanted to feel how Will-O-Wisp felt like. (places his right hand on his left arm that get burned a little) Ow. Light mark, mega impact. Mac: (Gets back to where he is supposed to be) Now where was I, Discharge. (Pikachu uses Discharge and Cyndaquil takes massive damage) Izzy: That was whack, whack, whacko, whack. (AT GIRL'S CABIN) Justin: (looks secretly at Cream's diary until he reads the part about the one who didn't know that she used to be a Metarex spy until later on) Wait until I tell Leshawna. (puts away her diary) (AT STANDS) Justin: (returns to the stands) Hey uh Leshawna, was there a seedrian named Cosmo? Leshawna: Actually, she guest starred a while ago, why'd ya ask? Justin: Well, she used to be a Metarex spy unwillingly. Leshawna: I think everyone knows that. Justin: Hey, I didn't. Cream: Did you read my diary? Justin: I best be going. (runs off the stands and Cream angerly chases him) Not the face. CC: Justin: That girl has serious issues. (BACK AT DOCK) Tails: (thinking about the good times) Numbuh Two: Everything okay? Tails: Stay away. CC: Numbuh Two: Now Tails is blaming me. (BACK AT STAGE) Mac: All right, that's it, Pikachu, Volt Tackle. Izzy: Cyndaquil, Flame Wheel! (Both Pikachu and Cyndaquil use their respective moves and collide making a black cloud of smoke, everyone is struggling to keep their eyes open, the cloud starts disappearing and it shows Pikachu getting a permanent scar on his eye while Cyndaquil is shown to have fainted) Robin: Cyndaquil is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner, victory and the reward goes to Mac. Mac: WE DID IT! Pikachu: Pipikachu. Mac: So what's the reward? Chris: Not participating in the next challenge. Mac: I know what the challenge is, capture three Pokemon. I'm an expert so I'll give you a tip on capturing Pokemon. Wild Pokemon are easier to catch when they're weakened. Bloo: How many Pokemon do you have under your belt? Mac: Seventeen. Leshawna: That many? Jack: That's surprising. (30 MINUTES LATER EVERYONE IS SEARCHING FOR POKEMON WHILE MAC RELAXES) Leshawna: (looks through bushes and sees a Ludicolo, a Skarmory, and a Drapion fighting for an Oran Berry) This is too easy. (launches Pokeball and Gabite comes out) Draco Meteor. Gabite: (uses Draco Meteor giving the trio massive damage) Leshawna: Now it's time. (throws three Pokeballs at Drapion, Skarmory, and Ludicolo, which later results in successful captures) CC: Leshawna: Gabite has his way of things. Now with a team of him, Corsola, Nidoking, Skarmory, Ludicolo, and Drapion, there's no way that snot-nosed Mandy will ruin my clothes. (AT FOREST) Jack: (successfully captures Kadabra, Scyther, and Luxray) (AT BEACH) Bloo: (successfully captures Nidoran(F), Bagon, and Cranidos successfully) (AT MEADOW) Izzy: (catches Heracross, Tangela, and Absol successfully) (AT MESS HALL) Cream: (catches Altaria, Beautifly, and Skitty successfully) (AT BALLPARK) Justin: (catches Kingdra, Pachirisu, and Bellossom successfully) (AT CLIFF) Mandy: (catches Hitmonlee, Houndoom, and Flygon successfully) (AT DOCK) Chris: I see you all did as instructed. And as your reward all eight of you will be going to trip at the spa. Bloo: Bloo-ya. Mandy: Whatever. Mac: Time to relax myself. CC: Mac: I never thought I'd return after I was kicked off, but it happened, I'd like to thank my father, the gym leader for that. Chris: How will they feel after their spa treatment? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON. PREVIEW: Next challenge will be Frisbee golf. The six guest stars will be Randall Boggs(who is reformed), Melia Quiray, Lois Griffin, Joey Wheeler, Penny Proud, and Todd Daring. Also, Izzy will call herself Explosivo. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction